


Feistyness in the hotel room...

by thatdankhammondlover



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, Top Gear - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdankhammondlover/pseuds/thatdankhammondlover
Summary: Thank you @mydearrichardhammond for this request! Check out her tumblr and AO3 for more Richard Hammond goodness! :)"Since neither of you feels tired yet, Richard and you decide to watch whatever movie is on in Richards room. Turns out it's something 50 shade like (or a little less haha). Awkwardness and handsy Richard happen. (If you're in the mood for something a little more..... you know whoooooppss)"Of course I took it further XD So a little warning there will be some graphic content whoopsiesss lol XDI am always open to requests, please message me on tumblr or comment down below if you would like a fanfic! :)Enjoy! <3





	

"Are we nearly there yet?" Richard moaned over the radio.  
"Yes Richard were nearly there! now stop whining before I batter you" Jeremy replied.  
We've been driving for hours on end, my back was killing, my butt was numb and I was sick of seeing constant Tarmac flow underneath me as I drove.  
"Jeremy, you said we were nearly there like half an hour ago" I said.  
"Well, I promise you we'll be there soon" He replied.  
"Well what's your interpretation of 'soon'?" I moaned again.  
"Will you lot shut up! We're nearly there, end of" James said quite angrily, he was clearly tired and worn out.

We did eventually reach the hotel for the night and we stumbled out of our cars to go and check in.  
"You're joking..." Jeremy rubbed his face in frustration.  
"What up?" Richard asked.  
"There are only 3 rooms available at the moment" Jeremy replied.  
"Well, don't worry, think me and Jess can manage sharing can't we?" Richard looked at me with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Yeah sure I don't mind" I smiled cheerfully.  
"Ooooo, you two don't mind sharing ayeee?... okay" Jeremy cooed and Richard frowned sarcastically.  
We then dragged our bags upstairs to our rooms.  
"Well goodnight then guys, and Richard, don't get too feisty will ya?" Jeremy laughed.  
"Shut up Clarkson" Richard giggled slightly and closed the door behind him.  
I sat on the edge of my bed and started unpacking a bit.  
"You okay?" Richard asked sitting next to me so we were thigh to thigh.  
"I'm good thanks, how about you?" I asked.  
"Never been better thank you darling" he replied.  
I smiled and continued unpacking.  
"You gonna be needing this bed?" Richard asked.  
"Well yeah where am I gonna sleep you muppet?" I giggled.  
"In my bed of course" he replied, a very cheeky smile on his face.  
"Hmmm... why?..." I asked curiously.  
"It's cold..." he said.  
"Rubbish it's not cold!" I laughed.  
He laughed with me and stood up, offering his hand to help me stand up too.  
"Hey look I ain't tired, how bout you sit with me and we'll watch a film?" He asked.  
"Sounds good!" I replied and we lay down on the bed either side.  
"50 shades? Never watched it" Richard said flicking through the tv channels.  
"Oh god Richard" I laughed.  
"What I've read the book, but I actually wanna know how this film goes!" He replied innocently.  
"Go on then, I've never watched the film either" I giggled.

No. This was a bad idea. It was slightly awkward between us when the scenes got a bit explicit, but we would laugh it off. I realised that through the film the gap between me and Richard got smaller. He was shifting closer to me. Holy hell I just wanted to roll over onto him and cuddle him, and something inside me also wanted to do what was being displayed in the film. 'That would never happen, stop it Jess' I shook the thoughts from my mind and continued to watch the film.

As the film progressed, Richard became a bit more confident, and the awkwardness disappeared.  
When the kissing scene in the lift came on, he smiled and commented.  
"God that's a good way to kiss someone" he said.  
"Ahh you would never know how much a girl would love that Richard honestly, I would die for someone to kiss me like that" I got carried away in my thoughts as I spoke.  
"Really?... I see" He smiled cunningly. "Ever been kissed like that?" He asked.  
"Nope" I said.  
"Can I be the first?" He said.  
I looked at him and the cunning smile on his beautiful face was still present. His gorgeous brown eyes lingered on my lips for a while, and copying from the scenes we've seen, he sat up and told me to as well, then he shifted me onto his lap. His hands then grazed my thighs and waist, exploring every inch of me. When his warm lips touched my cold skin, it made me shudder with excitement as he bit and sucked at my neck. I moaned and threw my head back whenever he reached a sensitive spot and I could feel his lips form a slight smile whenever I did.  
Soon he stopped and looked into my eyes deeply.  
"You're so beautiful" he stared at me in awe.  
"You're so handsome" I replied.  
"Shut up you" he said before his lips closed in around mine painfully slow, his tongue reaching deeper into my mouth as he did. I kissed him back eagerly, running my hands through his soft brown hair, tugging on it roughly so he let out a growl and kissed back with even more lust. He then lay me down on the bed and lay on top of me, in an instant he started to grind his hips against me, and I bucked my hips up a little against his erection. He groaned loudly and the sound of his moans turned me on immensely. I then started to unbutton his shirt frantically, and I tore it off him, revealing his slightly toned upper body. God he was so sexy.  
Richard then pulled my top up above my head, breaking the kiss for only seconds then returning his lips back to their rightful place.  
Pulling off his and my trousers, he stopped for a second and looked at me fairly seriously.  
"Are you sure?" He grinned.  
"Never been more sure" I replied.  
With that he guided himself into me slowly. Howls of pleasure filled the room, the sexual tension we had been holding was finally being released. He then began to thrust into me at a steady pace clearly wanted to savour to pleasure but we couldn't hold back, we had been aroused for too long watching that film.  
He thrusted faster and faster, our moans getting increasingly more frequent, Richards name being screamed out even louder. I could tell he was close, and he could tell I was too, with a few more hard thrusts we had both reached our high, Richard shouted my name as our orgasm tore through us intensely. One tired out Richard then fell on top of me and breathed heavily, I played with his hair as we got our breath back.  
"You're amazing" I huffed.  
"God I'm speechless" he breathed. "I've never felt anything like that"

Richard then rolled into the space next to me and pulled me closer to him so we could cuddle.  
"Do I even need to ask if there will be a next time?" He giggled.


End file.
